


The Girl With a Broken Soul

by Lilbean12



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout New Vegas
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Death, F/F, F/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Poverty, Revenge, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbean12/pseuds/Lilbean12
Summary: Olivia is used to abandonment, and after her father leaves her and her mother, she becomes stone cold. With hatred and revenge now in her soul, she finds someone who is willing to help her kill her father. But nothing turns out the way she wanted, everything gets destroyed.





	1. Goodbye Daddy

She looked out of her window, at DC. Trying to block out the sound of her parents fighting, she began to hum a song. This was usual, the fighting. But tonight it was much worse, Olivia could hear things being thrown and screaming. She hoped it would all end soon, like it usually does, but it went on for hours. When it didn't end after an hour or so, she decided to just go to sleep, trying to block out the noise. She fell asleep after ten minutes or so of putting a pillow over her head. When she woke up and went downstairs, she only saw her mother. After every time her mom and dad fighted, they usually made up and drank coffee together. But her mother was by herself, sitting at the dining room table, crying. Olivia ran over and put her hand on her mother's shoulders, trying to comfort her.  
"Where's daddy?" Olivia asked, trying to get her mother to look up at her. Her mother wiped away another tear and looked up at Olivia.  
"I'm so sorry, baby." Her mother said before standing up and giving her daughter a tight hug. Her mother cried on her shoulder, Olivia stood there, confused.  
"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked, still holding her mother. When her mother finally let go of Olivia, she looked into Olivia's dark brown eyes.  
"He left, he just... He just left us..." Her mother said before sitting back down and putting her hands in her face to cry more. Olivia knelt down and took her mother's hand, trying to figure out what was going on.  
"What are you talking about, daddy left?" Olivia asked, feeling her stomach dropped just saying those words.  
"It was my fault, I should have stopped him." Her mother said, still with her face in her hands.  
"No mama, it isn't. Just tell me what happened." Olivia said trying to calm her mother down. Her mother sniffled and looked down at Olivia who still was holding her hand.  
"We got into a fight... But he, he said he had enough, he just left... He said he was going to start a new life..." Her mother said before breaking down again. Olivia felt tears appearing in her eyes, her worst nightmare had happened. One of her parents would be gone.   
"No, no, no... He will come back!" Olivia said before hugging her mom tightly. She began to cry, panic streaming through her system.  
"I asked a guard, he said he left..." Her mother said, Olivia didn't want to talk, just wanted to cry. She began to think of her last words to her father. Why would he do this?  
"No, he will come back! He would never leave me... Us!" Olivia said while crying, her mother tried to comfort her. But with tears of her own, she could do nothing but hug Olivia.   
"We're going to have to move.." Her mother said before letting go of Olivia and looking at her. Olivia sat on the chair which her father always sat in and looked at her mother.  
"Where? All my friends are here!" Olivia said, she wasn't angry, just panicked.   
"I know... But we don't have the type of money to be living here, we won't move far... Just to another town..." Her mother said, with a soft tone.  
"What? To a jet addict town?!" Olivia said before standing up and charging towards her door.  
"No-" Her mother said before Olivia slammed her door. Her mother didn't go after, she just wanted to give Olivia some time.

Olivia began to grab her school bag, she felt tears rushing through her eyes. She put her clothes on and brushed her hair, she just wanted to go outside and see Jamie. She opened her door and headed straight towards the front door. Surprisingly, her mother wasn't at the dining room anymore, she was gone. She whipped open the door and walked down the metal stairs, leading towards her school. She felt eyes on her, probably wondering why she was crying. She walked over to Jamie, who looked at her in concern. Jamie ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders, trying to figure out why Olivia was crying.  
"Olivia! Why are you crying?" Jamie asked while looking at Olivia.  
"He left! Last night!" Olivia said before hugging Jamie.  
"Who?" Jamie asked, hugging Olivia still.  
"My dad! They got into a fight again, but this time he left..." Olivia said while sobbing. Jamie was shocked, she always knew Olivia's father was a hot head, but not like that.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! What does that mean for you and your mom?" Jamie said trying to calm down Olivia.   
"It means we have to move... I don't know where, but she said it was close..." Olivia said before looking at Jamie, who was about to cry herself.  
"But... But you are safe here!" Jamie said, Olivia could feel Jamie's pain.  
"I know I am! But we can't afford living here!" Olivia responded, Jamie sighed in shock. Jamie just wanted to slap Olivia's father, angry to what he had did to his own daughter.  
"We will find a way to let you stay! Worst case scenario, you live with me. But you aren't leaving!" Jamie said while crossing her arms.   
"Oh thank you Jamie! I knew I could rely on you!" Olivia said before pulling Jamie into another hug. After that, they began walking to school. Talking about how they could get the money for them to stay.  
"Your mom could work two jobs, and you are old enough to work one too." Jamie said while walking with Olivia.  
"Minimum wage jobs don't make enough money to afford our house." Olivia responded.  
"True, but it might work." Jamie said.

After school, Olivia decided to go to Moriarty's Saloon and try to find work. It was close to home, and probably paid well. When she walked inside, she was hit with the smell of cigars and booze. She felt people looking at her, some talking about her. Most of them were men, middle aged men, probably in their fifties. But one caught Olivia's eyes. He sat in the corner, he had a fedora on and sunglasses, he wore a suit, looked fancy. He was smirking at Olivia and motioned her to come to him. Without thinking, she walked over to him. When she walked up, he was examining her. He looked her up and down, looking at her features. Olivia felt a little scared at how he was looking at her, but remained calm.  
"You're tall, how old are you, dear?" He asked. His voice was deep and sultry, scary to Olivia.  
"Sixteen..." Olivia said with a low voice, confused by his words. He chuckled at her response, like it was funny.   
"Still growing I hope?" He asked, now looking at Olivia.  
"I hope so..." Olivia responded, giving him a small smile.  
"Ah yes, you must be wondering while I called you over." He said, still smirking at Olivia.  
"Yeah..." Olivia said with a low tone.  
"My name is Mister Burke, I could use someone like you..." He said with a mysterious voice.


	2. A Broken Family and an Atom Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia has met Mister Burke, and he has an offer she can't refuse. But what does that mean for her town? Is it worth the risk of loosing everything just for revenge?

"Nice to meet you Mister Burke, I am Olivia." Olivia responded with a sharp tone, not letting her guard down for a stranger.  
"Olivia... You look like my type of girl, are you from here?" Mister Burke asked, still smirking at Olivia.  
"Um yes, I live here..." Olivia responded, confused with his question. Mister Burke sighed, disappointed with her answer.  
"Well that's a shame, I was willing to pay good money... I suppose I must wait for another." Mister Burke said before leaning his head back, motioning for her to go away.  
"Wait! What do you want me to do, I need the money." Olivia demanded, Mister Burke lifted his head back up with annoyance.  
"Listen girl, I don't need someone from this shithole doing my dirty work, now go." Mister Burke responded with more of an aggressive tone.  
"Listen, you think I want to live in this shithole? I'd love to blow it up! But I can't!" Olivia responded, anger in his voice. He seemed surprised by her answer, his surprised reaction grew into a satisfied smirk.  
"Maybe I have misread you..." Mister Burke, Olivia took a deep breath, shocked of what she had just said. "Well, it must be your lucky day, my dear." He said with a wide smile on his face.  
"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at Mister Burke.  
"You see, we share the same dream... Me and my 'associates', we have dreamed of that for a very, very long time." He said, Olivia seemed confused.  
"On blowing up Megaton?" She asked, with a little disgust in her voice. She couldn't believe what he was saying, he really seemed to mean it.  
"Yes, and you would be perfect for the job..." He said with a smirk on his face.  
"Listen, I didn't mean that. I have my family here, friends. And plus there are children here, people like me. I couldn't do that to them." Olivia responded with a stern tone. His smile left and he sighed.  
"Okay what about this, if I promise to save the children of the town, and your family. Will you help me?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning back on the chair.  
"I need more than that, I need help." Olivia said with more of a soft voice.  
"What help do you need?" He asked.  
"My father... He left me and my mother, but before that... He used to beat me and my mother, I want revenge. I want him to know that me and my mother do not deserve that, I want a better life more my mother. Give her the money, not me. She needs it, give her a life of no fear." Olivia said with sadness in her voice. Mister Burke didn't seem shocked by her response, he just looked at her. "And the children..." Olivia began to say.  
"We will transport them to somewhere safe, you have my word." Mister Burke said, he took the words right out of her mouth, and he knew it.  
"Well then, I'll help." Olivia said, crossing her arms. He smiled in relief and stood up.  
"Good, now head to Tenpenny tower, we will speak more there." Mister Burke said before leaning back. Olivia gave him one last look before walking away. She got to the gates of Megaton, she whistled for a guard to open the gates. She had hoped it was Oliver, knowing him, he would question her before he opened the gates. And with her luck, it was Oliver. She sighed and looked up at Oliver from his guard post. "Olivia? What are you doing?" He asked, looking down at her with a confused look. "I gotta leave, open up the gates." Olivia said, crossing her arms. "Uh, is your mom gonna be okay with this?" Oliver asked, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, she's fine with it. Now please just open the gates." Olivia responded Oliver sighed and walked towards the lever which opened the door. And after that, he just watched Olivia disappear into the wasteland.


End file.
